A Covenant Broken
by Rafael Nero
Summary: This the beginning of my first Covenant fic, indeed my first fic on this site. It's gonna' be FAWESOME when it's done. It has a lot of OC's in it, and it contains various slash pairings. The mains are: CalebOCDaryll,PogueKate,ReidSarah,TylerChase.


**_A Covenant Broken_**

He looks down at Tyler, grinning his sweet, sexy grin. Having already removed every shred of his clothing, the cute boy above him was ready to get serious. He was already inside Tyler, but hadn't yet started to thrust. His name was Chase Collins, and he was quite good at what he did. He tightened his embrace around the other boy's thin frame as he began to move in and out of Tyler. Chase had experience, and soon he and his young partner were gasping together. They gripped each other tightly, both desperate for that final release. Tyler's isides were on fire, and just as he reached climax- he woke up sweaty and breathless. One look beneath his sodden blanket told him he hadn't just dreamt that last part. After cleaning himself up, the youngest Ipswich child went to phone Reid. A few rings later, the young blonde asshole answered, sounding none too happy with his old friend. "The fuck do you want?" he mumbled sleepily.

Hesitating, Tyler softly said, "I had another dream. About Chase." Suddenly, Reid didn't seem so sleepy anymore. "What? Do you need me to come over? Have you told Caleb or Pogue yet? What did they say? Did they--" "Calm down, Reid. I called you first. I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know." There was silence for a moment. "I'm coming over. Now." He hung up, so Tyler called Pogue and Caleb. Pogue didn't seem too worried. "We all have bad dreams, especially about him, man." was all he said. Caleb seemed more interested. I gotta check something out. I'll call you back, ok?" Just as Tyler got off the phone with him, Reid arrived. Tyler opened the door, and he rushed over, intensley worried about his friend. "You don't look like you're hurt..." he noted, running his hands through Tyler's hair. He looked into Tyler's eyes with a friendly tenderness. "Do you want a kiss?" The younger boy nodded silently. Reid's warm, soft toungue slipped past his lips, tapping slightly against his for a moment. Then he proceeded to kiss his friend passionately.

The black haired witch boy moaned softly in the back of his throat: He knew what was coming next. His blonde buddy forced him back onto the bed, stripping him of his underclothing. Reid was much rougher than his dream of Chase had been, but Tyler didn't care. He practically lived to give his friends whatever they needed. Even though they were both straight, Reid and Pogue both made love to him regularly. The most Caleb ever did was make out with him sometimes: he thought it was wrong to take advantage of a friend like that. But Tyler had fallen in love with all three of them a long time ago, he saw it more as an expression of love and loyalty. So when Reid shoved his way in through the back door, the warlock just sat back and enjoyed himself. The blonde seemed to be going for quick gratification tonight; he was thrusting too hard, too fast, and too deep to last very long.

A few minutes later, they were laying in Tyler's bed, both sweaty and majorly satisfied. The phone rang, and Tyler answered. "Hello?" Caleb's voice came out of the receiver. "Hey Tyler, are you doing better?" "Yeah, um... Reid came over, and we discussed it a bit." The Ascended Son laughed a knowing laugh. "Right. Is that what it's called now? 'Discussing'?" He laughed again, giving Tyler goosebumps to go with his blush. "Alright, well you two get some sleep, and we'll meet tomorrow. 'Night man." Putting up the phone, the dark haired boy turned back to Reid. "Caleb wants a meeting for tomorrow. He acts like he's got a plan..." Reid scoffed. "Yeah, that's Angel Boy for ya'. Always gotta' be the leader." He rolled so he was facing towards Tyler. "I'm gonna stay here tonight, so just come back to bed. You look like you're cold." It was true, he did feel a little chilly. So Tyler slid under the covers, falling asleep in the warm, sensual embrace of his best friend.

Caleb slammed the phone onto the receiver. He didn't like how Ried and Pogue used Tyler. He was a really sweet kid, and didn't deserve to be led on like that. Sure, he'd kissed Ty a time or two, bot only when the other boy had really needed it. It only ever happened when Tyler asked him to. Pogue and Reid, on the other hand, made him their bitch, and he didn't seem to care. It was just wrong, and pissed him off to no end! It wasn't that the others didn't love Tyler, it's that they didn't love him in that special way. And Caleb kind of...did. He would never date Tyler, he loved the dark haired boy too much for that. But still... It burned him up inside to see the others treat the youngest Son like that. Caleb let loose an enormous sigh, then crept back into bed. He'd think about it more tomorrow; for now he wanted to get back to his own dreams. Something about a Key...

The Next Day

Reid woke up holding Tyler, still slightly curved around him. His raven young friend was nicely shaped; Reids curves and his fit together perfectly, making Reid start to get hot and sweaty. His male istincts told him that if he wanted, he could have satisfaction. Smiling, he once again began to thrust into Ty, who made a soft, cute whimper in his sleep. Reid's eyes turned the color of tar, and the other boy fell silent. It was cute, but Reid really didn't want Tyler to wake up in the middle. The fair boy's Power was more than enough to keep him unconsious untill he was finished. But before he could, there was a knock at the dorm room door. Releasing him from the Power spell, he shook Tyler awake and bolted to the bathroom to hide. It wouldn't look very good if someone caught him here; Tyler was suppposed to live alone. Reid listened closely fom the shower, wondering who was visiting him so early in the morning. His friend was quite obviously thinking the same thing, because a few seconds later his sleepy voice rang out, "What do you need, Sarah, it's 6:30 in the morning. I'm not even properly asleep yet!"


End file.
